Blind
by kisekiii
Summary: Emperor Takao Kazunari grabs on to selfishness despite the threat of the Kiseki no Sedai who are slowly one by one waking up from their long sleep. Just how far can people be blinded? AU; TakaMido


**Blind**

Pairing: Takao/Midorima

Genre: au, supernatural, romance, sort-of historical

Length: 1/?

Rating: M (just to be on the safe side since even though I can't write graphic lemon, there'd be implications of it)

**Warning/s: yandere!Takao** (The Takao Kazunari of my story might not be your cup of tea since I explored his dark side, yes of course, he's still the sunny person he is but I would be focusing more on his obsessive and (again) dark side. So, if you aren't comfortable with this, please don't proceed anymore since I don't want to read reviews like, "Takao is so OOC!" or "All you characters are completely out of character!"—this was called _fanfiction_ for a purpose.)

**A/N:** Please heed my warnings. And I've been away from the anime fandom for quite a _real_ long time so forgive me for inconsistencies and if some parts would seem awkward. **I am borrowing the names of the 07-Ghosts**, and if you don't like it, please mention it so I may be able to change it (I just really love the 07-Ghost's names *A*).

**XXX**

**Chapter I**

**XXX**

The name _Kiseki no Sedai_ was well-known by everyone. The members of this elite group—their personalities, their successes and that _one_ failure were thoroughly discussed in the books of children (albeit in a lighter note compared to other materials) and even scholar books for as long as civilization remembered. The pages of these literatures and the subjects of many artworks were centered on the remarkable deeds of Kiseki no Sedai and how remarkable their members were when they once ruled over in the past.

They were supposed to be sent down by the gods to bring peace and annihilate anarchy in the land in order to ensure the people's safety; and the people welcomed them with open arms as they were extremely grateful for their presence. Each member had his own "house"—which are now converted to temples—and in the past, in their houses stayed their own followers to serve them more efficiently.

Everything had been well for the past decades of their rule until _that event_ happened. Tragedy struck the land and it was until later that it was revealed that the Kiseki no Sedai themselves were the ones who created it. People were appalled and started rebelling against them and this event prolonged for a few months until one day, the members all but disappeared.

Up until now, the reason as to why they decided to create tragedy in the land or why the disappeared was still unknown. Recent findings though have shown that they may not have been completely at fault for the past event which was the reason for the rebuilding of their _houses _(now, temples); but of course, there were still a lot who hated them.

The leader was named as _**Rilect**_—he controlled over _time_; _glass shards_ were his primary weapon and _darkness_ was his natural element. He was said to have flaming red hair and a rather short stature. His dual-colored eyes though were his most notable feature; it was said that it could pierce right through your soul.

_**Randkalt**_ was the second one to be sent down—he ruled over _death; _the s_cythe_ was his main weapon and _water_ was his natural element. He was the tallest amongst all of them and had purple hair and eyes. It was said that he would never be seen without a food of some sort with him.

The member who had a sunny look and disposition was _**Fest**__—_he plays around with _emotions_; _strings and needles_ were his own personal toys and _earth_ was his natural element. He was said to be the most flamboyant within their ranks and was the last one to be sent by the gods.

_**Zehel**_ was the paradoxical member, he can be the most fiery person and yet the laziest too. He orders the _dimensions_, wields a _sword_ and _fire _was his natural element. He had midnight blue hair and eyes and was believed to be closest with the sixth unknown member of the Kiseki no Sedai.

_**Ea**_ was the name of the barely known member of Kiseki no Sedai and that was the only thing known about him. His element and the weapon he has were completely unknown—although, it was believed that he controlled the opposite of his leader—_life._

Then there was _**Profe**_ who lorded over _fate_; flicks through his _cards_ and had _air_ as his natural element. He was one of the most eccentric members with an odd habit of wrapping his fingers with bandages and was too obsessed with fate. He had emerald green hair that matched his eyes.

Profe was the one first found after a long time during the reign of Emperor Takao Kazunaru. However, there was a big confusion that happened upon the discovery of his sleeping body which resulted to a war between cities and to stop the internal conflict; the emperor had the Kiseki member killed…

…_or so it was believed._

**XXX**

The night was young and the majestic moon hovered the dark skies—overpowering the shine of the stars surrounding it. The guards were patrolling the streets of the Capital in order to ensure order and at the same time, indirectly make the people feel at ease as per orders of the emperor.

Inside the castle, the highest officials of the land were gathered for an informal meeting. Five figures can be seen in the room.

"The South has officially announced in their letter that they have confirmed the location of the last member of the Kiseki no Sedai," an old man stated.

"Who did they say it was?" questioned a rather bulky man named Otsubo.

"They believe that it is the wielder of the scythe, _Randkalt_," the old man replied.

"What was their basis?" asked a dirty-blondish man.

"He had purple hair, Miyaji. No one else had purple hair in this era," answered another who was beside the old man.

The man named Miyaji scoffed.

"He could have done magic to color his hair, Kimura."

"While asleep?" questioned Kimura.

"Asleep?" inquired Otsubo.

Kimura nodded to him before continuing, "He was found in what they believe is the original house of Randkalt. The house didn't have any evidence of other creatures inhibiting or even moving around it except for him who was sound asleep in the master room."

"I see," murmured Otsubo as he processed the information given.

"Who is going to announce this information to the public tomorrow?" asked the old man.

The four occupants turned to the last one who had been silent the entire time.

"Emperor Takao?"

The emperor didn't answer for a few moments before exhaling and opening his eyes.

"I know. I will," was his only statement.

"But is it really the _last_?" Miyaji wondered out loud.

"Well, there were rumors regarding the unknown sixth member but as time passed by, there were no proof that he truly does exist," answered Otsubo.

"I wonder where the rumors came from then," interjected the emperor.

"It could have been just a glitch made by the past scholars."

"Scholars wouldn't be named scholars for nothing—even if it was in the past."

"My lord, does this mean you believe on the existence of the sixth member?"

"I believe what I believe. You believe what you believe. I don't have a particular stand on this issue, but I am certain that another entity exists to unite the Kiseki no Sedai."

"Unite?"

"The last member or the _supposed _last member had been found. Three members are already awake," he started, "Rilect, Zehel, and Fest was confirmed to be under solitary confinement with more secure measures after they were confirmed to have awoken. It is also in the reports of these cities, however, was that they noticed a lack of strength to stay awake of these members," he paused before slowly continuing, "much like what happened when the _first_ member was found."

"And you think that this unknown member would be the one to fully awaken them," concluded Otsubo.

"Perhaps," was the ambiguous reply of the emperor.

"Even though they were to be completely awakened, their power should have been decreased immensely since _Profe _was long killed," joined Miyaji.

There was an unknown glint in Takao's eyes as he listened to his council discuss.

"It was a pity," agreed Otsubo, "I have, after all, seen with my own eyes the dead body."

"If it was really him," murmured the old man.

"What do you mean?" Takao asked in a silent yet deadly tone.

Everyone in the room froze. Their emperor rarely used that tone among them and they weren't completely used to his personality change. Takao Kazunari was the most well-received and well-loved emperor in the history for his happy aura—and it was during these times (the Kiseki no Sedai type of discussions) that he shifts from that mood.

"Nothing offensive, my lord. Forgive my insolence."

"Well, let's talk about something else, shall we?" asked Miyaji as he tried to lighten the tensed atmosphere.

"How about your marriage, my lord?" said Kimura.

Takao hastily stood up.

"I'm afraid I feel a little unwell. I apologize for snapping. I will take my leave now," he apologized with a smile and promptly left the room.

The moment he left, the others breathed out—not even aware they were holding their breath.

"Way to go Kimura! Bringing up his marriage issue!" shouted Miyaji.

"Ahh, I completely forgot that he refused to entertain that thought. I must apologize!"

He was about to get up and run after the emperor but Otsubo held him down.

"Don't be rash. You know that his chambers are off limits to everyone."

"Except selected servants," supplied Miyaji.

"Something has changed within him," piped the oldest among them.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since that incident two years ago with regards to Profe, the emperor has slowly secluded himself from us and the citizens. It is barely noticeable but he now spends most of his time in his chambers. He is still that magnificent ruler loved by the people but there's a different aura that surrounds him sometimes."

The other three became quiet after the old man revealed his observations—for they were all thinking the same thing.

**XXX**

Takao entered his quarters quietly. His hawk-eye like eyes swept against the figure whose hands and feet were chained to the bed. He also had a choker tightly wrapped around his pale neck in order to subdue him. Takao smirked and approached whilst dragging his feet in suppressed excitement.

The man on the bed noticed him and glared hatefully.

"Release me."

"Ahh, good evening to you too."

"I will kill you."

"My day had been quite uneventful. I had to sign documents and resolve political conflicts all day."

"I will make sure you die of humiliation first."

"I was just at the meeting together with some of my trusted council."

"Your fate is doomed."

"And you know what? I had received some rather interesting news."

"Die."

"It appears that Randkalt has finally been found."

Silence.

Takao laughed lightly.

"You're a fool of an emperor."

"Oh?"

"If you think that you can keep me here forever, you are sorely mistaken,"—a flash of emerald green eyes—"Kiseki no Sedai will not let this continue."

Takao sighed before violently grabbing the man's chin upwards.

"I'm afraid you underestimate me, _love. _I **do **intend to keep you here with me **forever**."

"You're a fool! Can you not understand that you are merely blinded by infatuation?!"

Takao laughs harder this time.

"I honestly don't give a damn, _Shin-chan_."

**XXX**

**TBC**

Short, I know. OTL I'll compensate next time. R&R!


End file.
